


Get Lost in Us

by stonegoldbitch



Series: songfics [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad Connor, connor can’t let him go, evan’s only mentioned, he’s really only implied, pining? i mean they broke up so, tags? idk her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonegoldbitch/pseuds/stonegoldbitch
Summary: Connor shuffled through the crowd looking for an exit. Life was just parties, drugs and sex. After he left, that is.





	Get Lost in Us

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by lorde’s perfect places. i took out some lyrics to help with the flow of the story. this is really bad and i wrote this like a month ago whoops.

>  
> 
> _every night i live and die_   
>  _feel the party to my bones_
> 
> Connor shuffled through the crowd looking for an exit. Life was just parties, drugs and sex. After _he_ left, that is.
> 
> _watch the wasters blow the speakers_   
>  _spill my guts beneath the outdoor light_
> 
> He stumbled through the door looking around to make sure no one saw him here. He reached a streetlight and hunched over letting out everything he put into himself. He sighed. _‘It’s just another graceless night.’_
> 
> _i hate the headlines and the weather  
>  i’m nineteen and i’m on fire_
> 
> Headlines brought bad news, just deaths on deaths and the shitty weather. Going to school took away the one thing keeping him cool. Without _him_ he was a fire that would flicker out soon.
> 
> _but when we’re dancing i’m alright  
>  it’s just another graceless night_
> 
> Grinding against random guys in clubs and parties didn’t satisfy, but the warmth of another body pressing into his was enough for him to pretend. Who would notice that Connor took home only carbon copies of _him_?
> 
> _all of the things we’re taking_  
>  cause we are young and we’re ashamed  
> send us to perfect places
> 
> Everyday was something new, smoking weed, popping pills, and snorting anything to get those highs. If only to prove to himself he didn’t need _him_ to get anywhere.
> 
> _all of our heroes fading  
>  now i can’t stand to be alone_
> 
> And everyday was someone new. Replacing the boy in his bed for a quick minute was better than thinking of him. Waking up in an empty bed confused him. Being without _him_ confused him even more.
> 
> _let’s go to perfect places_
> 
> Hm. Connor was a lot of things without _him_. Maybe this could make him forget, just one more time. Maybe he could reach some perfect places without _him_ even for just a day.
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  _What the fuck are perfect places anyway?_


End file.
